No Me Creas
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Sólo pedía que no fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar...para gritarle a Arnold que lo amaba. "Por Dios, Arnold, dime que nunca creíste que esta soy yo...dime que no me crees". REVIEWS, POR FAVOR!


_"No me creas"_

__

Un fic de "Hey Arnold!"

Por **YaShi******

Rubios cabellos peinados en dos desordenadas colas. Ojos penetrantes e inquietos, demostrando gran personalidad. Sin dudas una personalidad muy fuerte a juzgar por su gran ceño fruncido. Quizás allí se encontraba la clave... una tímida belleza se escondía miedosa detrás de ese par de gruesas cejas siempre en expresión de enojo. ¿Acaso su dueña no lo sabía? Claro que lo sabía, sólo que no tenía planes de cambiar aquello, ni ahora ni nunca.

Algo escondían tantos gritos, tanto enojo. Nadie parecía percatarse de su grito desesperado, de sus ganas constantes de irse de este mundo y aparecer en uno muy lejano, donde tenía una madre en la que podía confiar y charlar cualquier miedo, un padre que le prestaba atención y sobre todo se sabía su nombre, una hermana con la cual compartir sus inseguridades, sus defectos y virtudes; un mundo donde la persona que más amaba sólo tenía ojos para ella. Un mundo totalmente ajeno a su realidad, pero sobre todo imposible.

_Ilusa-_ se reprendió a sí misma. Sin embargo, le gustaba soñar. Total **soñar no cuesta nada**, dicen por ahí. Escribir poemas, divagar, imaginar dulces fantasías... sus pequeñas escapadas del mundo real y sus grandes desahogos... su pequeño placer y su gran secreto. Tal vez era una necesidad interna o la única manera de reflotar aunque fuera unos instantes su verdadera personalidad, de asegurarse que la **Helga G. Pataki**que sólo ella conocía aún se encontraba ahí, con la misma capacidad de amar y ser amada como la tenemos todos.

-Helga, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Eh?- miró extrañada a la persona que le hablaba, parada delante de ella en aquella banca del parque. Por un instante sus ojos se iluminaron, para todo rastro de luz fue borrado en un instante y se lo suplantó con oscura severidad- ¿Nunca dejarás de entrometerte? ¿Qué quieres, cabeza de balón?

-Solamente quería saber si te encontrabas bien... Lamento haberte molestado.- los azules ojos del chico dirigieron una mirada un tanto enojada a la rubia- Adiós.-

Las palabras de Arnold sonaron heridas a sus oídos. ¿Acaso él se había molestado por su mala contestación? ¿Aún no se habituaba a su pésimo humor? Todos, incluso él, seguían sin comprender que ella era pura apariencia...

Helga bajó la cabeza ante la mirada resentida del chico rubio, sintiendo que por primera vez debió medir sus palabras. Creía que ya a nadie le importaba si ella se encontraba bien o mal, como no creía que alguien todavía pudiese resultar herido por su mal carácter. Todos estaban tan acostumbrados a ella que, sea cual fuere su apariencia, no tenían demasiado en cuenta si le sucedía algo o no. Sabía que podía decirles el peor de los insultos que sería como el mismo silencio a sus amigos, ya todos la conocían demasiado bien. Sin embargo, ¡qué equivocados que estaban!...

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mojando sus labios, los cuales fueron abiertos para recibirla y en un tibio susurro esbozar un "_perdóname__, Arnold"_.

Pero ya era tarde.

_  
_Él ya se había ido, ya la había dejado nuevamente sola. Ahora podría seguir sumergida en ese mar de pensamientos devastadores, sintiendo como cada uno golpeaba más fuerte su alma y hacía que nuevas lágrimas cayeran lastimosas por su rostro. Definitivamente eso no importaba... Su apariencia ese día no era la mejor. Se encontraba algo desalineada, la ropa un tanto sucia y su adorado listón rosa casi deshecho.

Había huido como alma que lleva el diablo al oír a Lila decirle a Arnold que él _"le agradaba mucho-mucho. Hasta se atrevía a decir que lo quería."_ Había visto también el brillo en los ojos del chico, la grande y blanca sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro...

No pudo permanecer mucho más tiempo allí, y salió corriendo rumbo al parque, donde tropezó en pleno charco de lodo, producto de la fuerte lluvia que había caído sobre Hillwood la noche anterior.

_Eso ya no importa... _intentó vanamente justificarse, mas el llanto silencioso permanecía allí, como fina llovizna en su rostro.  
  
****

_"Ni yo me creo... ¿por qué no puedo parar de llorar?" _La verdad era que no sabía que le había respondido Arnold a la chica de largas trenzas, que sin dudas no tenía la culpa de su cobardía al no decirle nunca al rubio esas dos palabras que constantemente repetía en su interior. Ahora Lila las había dicho por ella, teniendo la valentía que ella parecía no tener.

¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que los demás pensaran de ella? Se estaba volviendo loca... El "que dirán" estaba gobernando su vida, dejándola sin nada. ¿Acaso quería seguir así?

Ahora Arnold se encontraba demasiado lejos como para verla... demasiado inalcanzable, más de lo que generalmente lo era para ella. Mas todo en su memoria parecía evocarlo, sin dejar de aparecer su rostro en su mente, sin dejar por un instante de compararlo todo con él... una canción, una historia, una poesía. Incluso el cielo y las nubes le hacían recordar al único chico que un lejano día lluvioso le había demostrado que alguien podía llegar a prestarle la atención que ella desesperadamente necesitaba. Ahora ese chico ya no estaba para ella, porque sin dudas ella misma lo había alejado. Por miedo, por vergüenza... Sin embargo, él permanecía en ella, en sus recuerdos, en todo lo que miraba, haciendo que nuevas lágrimas empañaran su visión.

Llevó su delgada mano hacia sus ojos para quitar las lágrimas, sin embargo al restregarlos sólo logro hacérselos arder más. Sintió deseos de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, no por ese dolor, sino por uno mucho más agudo, el cual se encontraba aprisionado en su corazón y se empeñaba en ocultar.

Respirando hondo, alzó su mirada por primera vez desde que Arnold la mirara casi con odio y la clavó en el cielo. Apoyó sus manos en la banca azul y se paró con esfuerzo, casi tambaleándose.

Vamos, Helga... vuelve a ser tú. ¿Qué te importa lo que piense ese estúpido cabeza de balón? ¿Qué puede llegar a afectarte que ahora él y la "señorita perfección" estén juntos? ¿Acaso importa como te miró? ¿Acaso importa que haya elegido irse y dejarte sola como tú misma lo provocaste?

La mirada se le oscureció por unos instantes.

_Pero ya no más, _se dijo.

Sólo rogaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para volver a mirar con brillo en sus ojos, para contestar con algo más que gruñidos y la firme amenaza de "La vieja Betsy" y "Los cinco vengadores", sus puños, empinados. Sólo pedía que no fuera demasiado tarde para cambiar... pero sobre todas las cosas rogaba que aún pudiera gritarle a Arnold que lo amaba. Tan sólo pedía que éste no creyera en su tonta actuación de más de seis años...

_  
_**_Believe me, I just don't care_**

_Créeme que no me importa__  
  
**If you look away or stare,**_

_si miras ausente o fijo_

**_If you choose to go or stay…  
_**_si decides irte o quedarte_

**_Don't believe me, I pray!  
_****_No me creas, te ruego!  
_**_  
Por Dios, Arnold, dime que nunca creíste que esta soy yo... dime que no me crees._

__

FIN

"Believe me"- Julia Savicheva, por Rusia para Festival Eurovisión 2004

Notas de la autora:

Domingo 19 de septiembre, tres de la tarde.

Estos últimos días no han sido los mejores para mí (me enyesaron!!!!!!) y quizás porque el día está nublado y sin luz, y yo me siento algo enferma, me decidí a subir por fin esta historia, mi primer fic de Arnold. Quizás algún día escriba más, o hasta continúe este, depende de sus reviews.

Pero lo más importante es que quiero dedicar este fic a unas personas muy importantes para mi. En primer lugar a **Will **por leerlo, por darme ánimos, y por ser tan bueno conmigo, gracias amigo! Y luego a mis hermanas **Ale **e **Iya, **amigas que quiero y necesito, como **Carla, Sol, Martina **y una persona que sin ella mi vida no tendría sentido; **Juan.**

Besos a todos, y gracias por leer mi fic. Espero sus reviews...

Cuídense,

Yashi 


End file.
